


Another Year Gon

by The_Winged_Warrior



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Birthday Party, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winged_Warrior/pseuds/The_Winged_Warrior
Summary: Gon was panicked.Now, there were very few times where the boy had ever panicked.  Tracking missing people? Easy.  Trapped in a room?  Not a problem.  Faced with strong opponents?  Fun!   Accidentally hurting your best friend on his birthday?Well…Alternative Title: In which Gon tries to celebrate his friend's birthday for the first time





	Another Year Gon

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a chance to write something for Gon's birthday in May, so I've been wanting to write something for Killua's. This takes place during the Heaven’s Arena arc, roughly a few days before Gon and Hisoka's match. This was kinda supposed to be happy, but then it turned out kinda angst-y in the beginning. It has a more or less of a happy ending, though, so yeah. I usually don't write angst too much, so how me how this story is.
> 
> Happy Birthday to my favorite fluffy white-haired assassin!

Gon was panicked.

Now, there were very few times where the boy had ever panicked.  Tracking missing people? Easy. Trapped in a room? Not a problem.  Faced with strong opponents? Fun! Accidentally hurting your best friend _on his birthday_?

Well…

 

It had started out simple enough.  It was Killua’s birthday, and Gon had wanted to throw him a small surprise party.  Even though they were still busy training their Nen at Heaven’s Arena, he had invited Zushi and Wing to come over for a small celebration.  They had gotten a cake and presents. Gon thought that they were prepared for anything.

Yet here he was, trying to comfort his best friend, who was curled into a trembling ball of incoherent mumbling.  Zushi and Wing had left awkwardly, leaving Gon to deal with the problem. The cake and presents sat on the table, long forgotten.

 

Killua was panicked.

He knew Gon was just trying to do something nice for him.  But he couldn’t help it, the second they jumped out, flashbacks of his past birthdays flew through his head, rooting him to where he stood, frozen in fear.

 

_“Happy Birthday, Killua!” His family was waiting for him.  He tried to escape, kicking and punching, but they grabbed him firmly, dragging him over to a torture cell, chaining him to a wall._

_A whip set on fire.  Electrocution. The sound of his bones being dislocated or broken.  Screams forced out of his mouth until his voice was raw, gasping for air.  Illumi’s cold, emotionless eyes gazing impassively at him. “This is for your own good.”_

_Being forced to fight.  Illumi would kick him around like a rag doll, until he could dodge all his attacks while injured.  White-hot pain as needles tore through his skin. Bruised and bleeding, lying the on the ground._

_And then they would give him a target.  Or more specifically, targets._

_“A good assassin should still be able to kill while injured,” Illumi always said._

_So he murdered children and adults, some that might’ve deserved to die, most that probably didn’t.  A stab through the heart. A slit throat. Suffocation. And he would arrive home, to have his family praise him, as if the blood dripping down his face and hands was anything to be happy about._

_He felt hollow inside..  After all, he was just a puppet.  A killer._

_“Good work, Kil,” Illumi’s hand reached out._

 

“Killua!” Gon tried to reach for his friend.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” Unsheathed claws swiped out, and Gon leapt back quickly, but not unscathed.  A gash opened up on his arm, blood trickling down. The sharp yelp of pain was enough to snap Killua out of his dazed state.  “Gon!”

The wound wasn’t deep, but it was bleeding.  Realizing what he’d just done, Killua backed up from his friend-well, probably not his friend anymore, after that.  Just as he was about to bolt out of the door, Gon grabbed him, using his good hand to hold Killua back. “Killua! It’s fine!  I’m okay!”

“G-Gon…” Without warning, the former assassin collapsed into his arms, tears threatening to burst.

“I’m sorry, Killua!” Strong arms wrapped around him, embracing him in a firm but gentle grip.  “I didn’t mean to upset you.” It was silent, as Gon’s lightly stroked Killua’s soft hair while the boy shook in his arms.  It was so strange, this feeling, Killua thought. His family never bothered to care about his well being, expect for assassin training.  But Gon was gentle, and his hold was comforting and reassuring, as Killua let himself relax into his grasp.

Finally, he spoke, “It's alright.  Just…my parents used to surprise me on my birthday, and…well, birthdays were never really my favorite days of the year.”  There was no need to elaborate.

Gon tightened his hold.  “You have terrible parents,” he muttered angrily into his shoulder.

“Yeah, well,” Killua sniffled, wiping away the tears from his face.  “You know how they are.” He hated how vulnerable he looked right now, red eyes and dried tear stains shining on his cheeks.

“It’s not fair, though!  They shouldn’t treat you like that!”

“Just because they _shouldn’t_ doesn’t mean they _don’t_ ,” was he joked mirthlessly.  He glanced down at Gon’s arm. “You should probably get that bandaged.”

“It’ll be fine.  See, it’s already stopped bleeding!” Gon waved his injured arm around.  Killua took the opportunity to escape the hug, but Gon’s other arm was still wrapped tightly around him, and he clung on as Killua tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

“Oi, let me go, you idiot.” Killua struggled.

“No.”  Gon’s hand brushed against the ticklish spot near his neck, and Killua twitched, choking back a laugh.

A sneaky grin which Killua recognized immediately wormed its way onto Gon’s face.   _Crap, I should’ve never told him that…_ “Don’t you dare-”

But it was too late as Gon dug his fingers in, prompting the white-haired boy to burst out in a fit of laughter.  “G-Gon! Stop!”

“Cheer up, Kil-lu-a!” Gon teased.  Killua wasn’t ticklish much, but Gon had found out that his neck and the small spot behind his ears were especially sensitive.   _Actually, now that I think about it, he really is like a cat._

Even while laughing, Killua managed to grab Gon’s hand, flipping their positions.  He jabbed his fingers into Gon’s sides. “Who’s ticklish now?!”

“AHAHAHAA!  I GIVE! I GIVE!” Gon cried out, squirming under Killua’s hold.

“Thought so,” Killua released him.

Gon gasped for air, laying limply on the ground.  “I’m sorry…about today.”

“It’s alright,” Killua waved it off.  “Besides, you have cake, right?”

“Uhh, yeah?  It’s chocolate, your favori-” Before Gon had even finished his sentence, Killua was already out of the room, in the kitchen, where a giant chocolate cake sat, along with other miscellaneous chips and snacks.  By the time Gon had ran in after him, he was ready stuffing his face with cake.

“Ehhh?  Killua, that’s unhealthy!” Gon chastised.

“Mmphm,”  Killua tried to say through a mouthful of cake.  At Gon’s confused look, he swallowed, and spoke again.  “Who cares? Consider this an your apology.”

“But I wanted some too…” Gon trailed off with a pout.

Killua threw a piece of cake at his friend.  “Then take it, you idiot!”

It hit Gon straight in the face.  “Hey!”

Killua laughed as Gon grabbed the nearest bag of chips to throw at him.  Easily dodging all the flying projectiles, he couldn’t help but wonder why Gon had even bought so much food.  It wasn’t like they could finish it all anyways.

_This was definitely not what I expected on my birthday,_  he mused to himself.  

_But then again, I wouldn’t have it any other way._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
